


He's so Pretty in Pink

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [45]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstory, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Crossdressing, Drunk Sesshoumaru, Foodporn 'verse, Other, Possessive Kouga, Prequel, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Sesshoumaru rides again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's so Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Some prequel to my fic “Photo Wars.” Its Food Porn 'verse. Can you guess who the old man is?
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," and the bonus ingredient "Genderbend," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

To say Sesshoumaru was drunk would have been a gross understatement. When Kouga had gone to pick him up, he was already twirling around like a mad man in a vodka induced wardrobe that included pink pigtails and an equally pink lacy dress with a dangerously short hemline. Kouga had not even been aware that Sesshoumaru owned such a thing.

Kouga didn’t know where Sesshoumaru picked up the tiara that night or why he had put it on him. Over the course of the night they had visited several bars, before they ended up at with the grabby old man that captured Sesshoumaru’s attention. Kouga was not pleased with the arrangement and stayed within arm’s length at all times, grumbling. Sesshoumaru laughed obnoxiously loud. Things did not improve when the old fart’s hand refused to leave Sesshoumaru’s thigh. Kouga snarled loudly. Sesshoumaru looked at him with glassy golden eyes and an innocent expression that did not belong on Sesshoumaru in the slightest. He lovingly petted Kouga’s face. Kouga could only respond by ordering more drinks for himself. Sesshoumaru was clearly too far gone to reason with.

An hour later, the three of them were on the Karaoke stage, supposedly singing “Mickey,” but Kouga was doing a bizarre medley of Rolling Stone songs, Sesshoumaru was mumbling and slurring incoherently, and the mysterious old man seemed to sway to some beat only heard by himself. At the end of their performance, the two demons simultaneously kissed their singing partner.

And a camera flashed.


End file.
